28 April 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-04-28 ;Comments *The first three tracks on the show ended up in the 1987 Festive Fifty. *Peel mentions that for the first time ever John Walters weighs less than him and feels that he has to do something about it like lose two stones overnight! *Peel mentions knowing all the words of Lion Rock By Culture, whilst listening to it while driving around Scandinavia last week. *Peel plays a record from Culturcide called Bruce, who do a parody karaoke version of Bruce Springsteen's Dancing In The Dark, that was given to him by a German friend named Lothur, who was travelling with JP and his family whilst driving in mainland Europe. *Peel appeals to listeners for some Smash Hits stickers to complete his collection. *Peel mentions that the best football book he has read is the latest one from Steve Redhead called Sing When You're Winning. *Peel plays the full track of the Lebanese Dabke Orchestra after he didn't have the time on yesterday's show to play it fully. Sessions *Capitols #1. Recorded: 1987-03-24. Broadcast: 06 April 1987 *Darling Buds #1. Recorded: 1987-03-29. Broadcast: 08 April 1987 Tracklisting *That Petrol Emotion: Big Decision (7") Polydor :(JP: 'Just having a look through the new Top 40 to see where that is, and it isn't anywhere.Big Decision only peaked at number 43. It's rather shocking, you certainly buying terrible records I don't know. That Petrol Emotion and Big Decision. This is the Cookie Crew and how pleasant to hear them in session in Janice's programme last night') * Beatmasters Featuring Cookie Crew: Rok Da House (12") Rhythm King :(JP: 'And now this is the highest new entry in the charts') * Jesus And Mary Chain: April Skies (12") Blanco Y Negro :(JP: 'Jesus And Mary Chain, number 19 in the charts this week with April Skies, that's the 12" version. They were saying on Janice's programme just over an hour ago. Endorsing what I'm being saying for some time. I'm not saying that they're I'm echoing what I said, but saying the same sort of thing, in that, there is nothing in the charts at the moment, as I am a parent should disapprove of. I think this has social implications well beyond popular music. I won't go into all of them now, as I haven't worked out in theories completely and at the same time, I think there are implications which are quite worrying. These are the Capitols, I Want To Be Alone') * Capitols: I Want To Be Alone (session) *Echo Minott: Rip & Run Off (7") Ragamuffin @''' *Bambi Slam: Don't It Make You Feel... (7") Product Inc. '''@ *Go Go Lorenzo & The Davis Pinckney Project: Top, Bottom, Side & Rear (12") Polydor *Darling Buds: It's All Up To You (session) *Butthole Surfers: Sweat Loaf (LP - Locust Abortion Technician) Blast First *Capitols: Failing Again (session) *In The Nursery: Workcorps (Fist Style) (v/a LP - Fight!) Cathexis *Hostages Of Ayatollah: Amok Bei Aldi (shared LP with Manson Youth - Kaaba Kaaba Hey / Only Time Will Tell) Zorro *Culture: Lion Rock (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Culturcide: Bruce (LP - Tacky Souvenirs Of Pre-Revolutionary America) Culturcide *Darling Buds: The Other Night (session) *3 Wise Men: Refresh Yourself (12") Rhythm King *Stickdog: Creator (LP - Stickdog) Smudged *Capitols: Born Yesterday (session) *Billy Bragg: Hold The Fort (v/a LP - Square Roots) Folk Roots *Social Unrest: American Steel (v/a LP - Viva Umkhonto!) Konkurrel *James Taylor Quartet: One Mint Julep (7" - Blow Up) Re-Elect The President :(A.I.D.S trailer by Tommy Vance) *Renegade Soundwave: Kray Twins (12" - Kray Twins / Renegade Theme) Rhythm King *Darling Buds: I Couldn't Remember (session) *Gregory Isaacs: Only You (7") Sunset *Capitols: Who Can Tell (session) *Walking Seeds: Marc Chapman (12" - Marc Chapman / Blathering-Out) Moral Burro *Frankie Knuckles: You Can't Hide From Yourself (Dub Mix) (12") Portrait *Darling Buds: Mary's Got To Go (session) *Turbines: Little Pig (LP - Magic Fingers And Hourly Rates) New Rose *Burning Spear: No Worry You'self (LP - People Of The World) Greensleeves *Of Cabbages And Kings: The Veil Thins (12" - Of Cabbages And Kings) Purge/Sound League *Capitols: Every Time (session) *Lebanese Dabke Orchestra: ويلي ويلي Weili Weili (LP - Dabke Made In Lebanon) Voice Of Stars Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B1874XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B1874XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) 1987-0x-xx Peel Early 1987 ;Length *1) 1:08:35 *2) 0:49:19 *3) 1:04:10 (27:34-33:30) ;Other *1) 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from tapes SB566, SB584, SB604 and SB606 of Weatherman22's Tapes. Many thanks to ... Weatherman22 ;Available *1) 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1874/1) *3) Peel Early 1987 ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online